A Nightmare on Kadic
by Lyoko498
Summary: Freddy's back. But this time, he's tormenting Yumi. Now the other warriors must fight this demon. And my oc, Peter, his biggest secret is going to be revealed R&R Sub-Series
1. Chapter 1

A Nightmare on Kadic.

By: Lyoko498

Starring:

Jeremie Belpois

Alieta Hopper (Schaeffer)

Yumi Ishiyama

Ulrich Stern

Odd Della-Robbia

Peter Hinder (He's an OC)

Guest starring:

Freddy Kruger

Also featuring:

Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: LYOKO or A Nightmare on Elm Street. Please refrain from using cell phones for they distract readers. Enjoy the show. Don't forget to review, my readers. This takes place before the crossover with Ben10. Yes it's a misnomer. _______________________________________________________________________

Peter was walking towards Pine St. to see what's new. He was on a mission. He walked to a police tape. "Stop there kid, only cops aloud." A police officer said. "Well, funny thing, I'm permitted to enter." Peter said. There was a murder, two nights before Elm St. and Pine St. traded places. "Sorry kid. You can't come in." "Whatever." He walked to what used to be Pine St. and is now Elm St. Yumi's street. He rang the bell and Mrs. Ishiyama opened the door. "Oh, hello Peter." Mrs. Ishiyama said with little to no emotion. "Why do I get the feeling you were trying to put emphasis on 'hell'?" Peter asked. "Sorry Peter. But no one has had sleep in this house last night." She apologizes. "And I thought you didn't like me." Peter said. "Where are Yumi and Hiroki? They're going to be late." Peter asked. Mr. Ishiyama appeared out of nowhere and said, "Hiroki's up and Yumi is still sleeping. Probably from all that homework last night." That "homework" was XANA's attack last night by making elementals. Just then Yumi feel down the stairs, her nightgown torn. Peter acted far swifter and summoned his friends in a way he'll have to explain later. Once they were there, he barking orders, "Alieta, Jeremie, take that sand I gave you the other day! Odd, here's some holy water, we're gonna need it! Ulrich, blow the sand in her ear we I say so!" Peter put his fingers on her temples. All of a sudden he yelled, "Ulrich now!" Ulrich blew the sand in her ear. Then Yumi's mouth opened and humanoid jumped out. He was burnt to a crisp, wore a crimson and black sweater and a weird hat was on its head. His hand had a glove with for toughened claws. He glared at them all. "Odd, throw it to me!" Peter yelled. Odd did, Peter caught it and started sprinkling the supernatural water on him. The humanoid yelled in pain. "Die Freddy, die" Peter yelled at him, "Die Freddy, Die!" Freddy back handed Peter. Peter dropped and spilled the holy water. "Well there goes my real world attack." Peter mumbled to himself. "Wait I remember you. Peter Hinder, son of Gregor Hinder the II and Anne Ravenclaw. When you were five you were afraid of gremlins and the dark." Freddy said. "Oh yeah? You're Freddy Kruger. Your mom was Amanda Kruger. She was a nun who was raped in a mental institution. You were mentally insane, and like to kill small animals. When you grew up you started to kill kids. Cops were gonna bust ya but got the wrong warrants and you were free to go. But the parents of the kids you killed killed you by throwing Molotov cocktails into your cellar. Or should I say murder chamber. You burned but three "Nightmare Demons" promised you immortality. And that you can continue to kill people in their dreams. But the major flaw is the fact that people must know and fear you. If they forget you or stop fearing you, you go to Hell or Purgatory. You could've thought about asking the demons to fix your face." Peter exclaimed. "You're good." Freddy said with a slight nod. "Too bad I gotta kill you." He tackled Peter and forced Peter to sleep. But Peter somehow shot 6 beams of energy. The first 5 were for his friends the last one was for a TV.

"Where are we?" Alieta asked. "My dream world." Peter answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"3 suns." Jeremie observed, "Dread of the dark?" "Use to." Peter said. Then all of a sudden when Peter turned around he saw a Freddy grabbing Yumi and said, "Peter's world, your world, or real world, I'll slay her." He raised his head up and laughed. When he put his head down to kill Yumi, Peter was in her place. He declared, "Slay this!" Peter's body turned green. Freddy was howling in pain and tossed Peter a side. Peter became a "solid" acid. Freddy checked the damage. You could see every organ in his chest. He chuckled. He placed his arms in front of his waist and swung them upward. His body was absolutely repaired. "I... am... eternal." Freddy said to the Lyoko Warriors. "We'll see about that. Foolish fiend." Peter said to Freddy. Peter returned to normal form. He walked away. Freddy pounced. "Peter look out!" Alieta yelled. Peter turned around and released a sonic scream. It threw Freddy backwards. He landed on a wall that came out of no where. The wall crumbled

Peter teleported to the dream equivalent of Kadic. (If you didn't know any better you'd of thunk it was the real thing.) Peter walked _threw_ a wall. The rest just crashed into it. Peter popped his head and shoulders out and said, "You guys never had a lucid dream before have ya?" They shook their heads. "To put in plain english, a lucid dream is a dream when you're aware you are asleep and manipulate the dream." Peter explained. "What can _you_ do?" Odd asked. "Anything. I can become a skyscraper," Peter said as he changed into a skyscraper. He changed to normal and continued, "or make a million of me," as he said that 999,999 clones were made. They all smashed into one Peter, "as long as you have an imagination, a lucid dream can be a great weapon against creeps like Freddy Kruger. Yumi teased, "Well I guess Jeremie's doomed." "Hey! Never underestimate anyone my friend. You guys can't even become a shadow yet and I have confidence that you can learn to change the dream world!"

Ulrich complained, "But how are we to know whether we're alert or sound asleep?" Peter smirked. "Simple, just read this record." Peter said holding a scroll. The scroll said and follows

"Reality testing (or reality checking) is a common method used by people to determine whether or not they are dreaming. It involves performing an action with results that will be different if the tester is dreaming. By practicing these tests during waking life, one may eventually decide to perform such a test while dreaming, which fail and let the dreamer may realize that they are dreaming. (The more foolproof the reality test, the better, as assuming one is dreaming can be dangerous)

The pinch reality check: Pinch any part of your body and if you feel no pain (or if it feels "different" or "obstructed" compared to waking life) then it is a dream.

The nose reality check: As if crossing your eyes, look down at the bridge of your nose. In a dream, you will not see your nose.

The nose reality check: Pinch your nose and if you are able to breathe without using your mouth, it is a dream.

Try to stick your finger through the palm of your hand.

Looking at one's digital watch (remembering the time), looking away, and looking back. As with text, the time will probably have changed randomly and radically at the second glance or contain strange letters and characters. (Analog watches do not usually change in dreams, while digital watches and clocks have great tendency to do so.)

Flipping a light switch. Light levels rarely change as a result of the switch flipping in dreams.

Looking into a mirror; in dreams, reflections from a mirror often appear to be blurred, distorted, incorrect, or frightening.

Looking at the ground beneath one's feet or at one's hands. If one does this within a dream the difference in appearance of the ground or one's hands from the normal waking state is often enough to alert the conscious to the dream state.

Pick up a book and look inside. Often, the pages will be blank, or change after the second look.

Look at your surroundings. If the placement of the buildings is different from what it ought to be, you are in a dream.

Look at your clothing. If you are dreaming, there's a good chance that your clothing is out of the ordinary, too small or too large, or not even there."

(Yes I took this from Wikipedia. But I don't think we'll able to get in any problems. Lyoko498)

"Whoa, that's a lot of signs" Ulrich said after looking over the list with his friends. "Yep." Peter said. "I'm still amazed that people still can't tell they're in a dream." He teleported to the roof. There stood Freddy. He smiled an ugly toothy smile. "Peter, are you mental?" Odd whispered. "Yes. Yes I am" Peter answered. "Just remember what I said about lucid dreaming, and you'll be fine." They all relaxed. Then they changed. They were all in their Lyoko forms (Except Jeremie who became a snake) "Snake. Not bad comrade." Peter commented. "Lazer arrow!" Odd yelled and shot an arrow. It hit Freddy in the leg

"Energy Field!" Alieta yelled and shot a ball of power at Kruger in the clawed arm. It was blown clean off. But Freddy just sprouted a new one. Yumi threw her fan at Freddy and it chopped his arm off again. He just reattached it. "You'll pay for what you have done to my friends. Super sprint!" Ulrich said. He ran at Freddy and stabbed him in the heart. "Way to go Ulrich! That was the most effective attack yet." Jeremie slivered to Fred and bit him in the leg. His nibble had cobra toxin. Peter said, "Odd you're gonna change your mind when I'm done with this attack." Freddy brushed all the attacks off as if they were nothing. "What did you bring to the party?" Fred asked. Peter pulled out a case and said, "Get ready to vegetate." Peter grabbed a bizarre beam gun. A stream of energy came out of the barrel. It melted Freddy to the floor. After a second, he was a pile of worthless dissolved crap. "Ok Peter. That was the most effective attack." Odd said, in astonishment. "I know." Peter said. As soon as Peter said that, the pile of worthless dissolved crap reshaped into Fred. "That was good I guess. But watch this." Freddy said.

His claws became lightsaber versions of themselves. He tried to slash Alieta, but it bounced off of her. "In my world I just made it so lightsabers can't cut through anything if being used by an evil spirit." Peter exclaimed. "Nice timing boy." "But listen to this. I'll allow you to use your lightsabers," Just then Freddy sliced an apple Peter conjured to prove his point, "But you have to fight me!" Peter said all this and while he was saying this, his clothes became like Obi Wan's. "Let's make this interesting." Fred clapped once and the background became a boiler room. His boiler room. "Un guard." Peter yelled while ripping a pipe off the wall.

He swung it once to get a blade out. They swung at each other to destroy each other. "You guys better get out of your superhuman forms this might take awhile." Peter said to them. Peter decided to show off a little and did a flip behind Fred. He meant to hit the blade. But Fred cut him in half and tossed one of his halves away.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was terrified. Alieta flew away, Ulrich super sprinted away, Odd crawled up a wall Jeremie turned into a rat and crammed himself in a hole in the wall, and Yumi hid herself. "Oh no you split up. How will catch you?" Freddy said while replicating himself. They followed the Lyoko warriors. Freddy caught up with Ulrich. Fred was about to slash him when Ulrich grabbed out his saber and stabbed Fred in the chest. Freddy took it out and tried to attack Ulrich with his own saber. Ulrich took out his other saber and started to battle. He knocks Fred down and ran to Peter's cut body. "All right pal, now where did Freddy throw your other half?" Peter's body pointed to the left. "There you are." Ulrich said while picking up Peter's missing half. As soon as Ulrich walked towards Peter, Freddy side kicked him. "Ha! You thought I was down? I'm invincible!" Freddy yelled

Meanwhile with Alieta, Freddy was flying after her. Then she had an idea. She replicated herself. And for some unknown reason all the Freddies came to her. She led them all to Peter's body. The rest of her friends came. Ulrich was in combat with Freddy. "Go get Peter's other half! I can take him." Ulrich yelled as all the Freddies merged together. Odd got Peter's other half and combined the two parts together. Peter sat up and said, "Thanks buddy. Hey Ulrich, need a hand?!" "Yeah I need help. Just no flips this time unless you know what you're doing." Ulrich responded. Peter blasted lightning out of his finger tips and Freddy let go of the katana. "You again?" Freddy yelled. Freddy moved his pointer finger forward and back so Peter would go flying. "You know what? This environment bores me." Peter chuckled. He raised his hands and the environment changed to a plain.

"You see, unlike you Fred, I can go poof," Peter said, disappearing and reappearing behind Fred, ", Hey lookie here." Peter turned his fist into a giant stone and hit Freddy. Freddy didn't move. "I'm impressed. You actually survived that." Peter said. Freddy snapped his bare fingers and they were all beaten up. "You're a lazy bum Freddy." Yumi said. Freddy didn't pay attention to the insult. He was behind some form of control panel. "Oh, that's not good." Jeremie said picking up his shattered glasses. Freddy clicked a button, and then all of a sudden the warriors we're sitting on a roller coaster. "This is Fred's view of lethal Peter? Peter?" Odd said. Peter was just waking up because Freddy forced him to sleep. (See the irony?) Peter was in the first seat. Freddy jumped in front of a barely conscious Peter. "What do you want?" Peter grumbled. "I wanted to tell you that you have no chance of survival," Freddy chuckled, "Every time you go around the coaster, it increases a G. It'll increase until you're dead. You have nothing. Not a family member alive, not a gadget to get you out of here," as Freddy was monologuing, Jeremie saw a chance to turn this around. Since his limbs (as well as his friends) were strapped to the seats, he telekinetically destroyed the controls.


	4. Chapter 4

But the roller coaster kept on going. "Nice try Belpois. But I got a power glove that controls this whole coaster! But I'll hand it to you; it was clever to do that during my speech. Now where was I? " Freddy responded. " 'You have no gadget to get you out of here.'" Peter answered. Fred said in response, "Thanks. You don't have a soul to fight me off or an ounce of magical powers to reduce me to nothing. So you're doomed." Freddy continued.

"Wait, no magical powers, no soul, Peter, what is he talking about?" Yumi asked. "You see, no one in my family is born with a soul. We make ours over time. An artificial soul if you will. It cannot be taken from us. And the magical power thing is self-exclamatory." Peter answered quietly. "You have to give up and I might let you live." Freddy laughed. "I don't know the definition of quit. Why just ask my kindergarten homeroom teacher!" Peter yelled.

(Flashback)

Peter and some of his friends were in detention because he kicked some bully in the crotch. The teacher talked to their parents. She was talking to Peter's. "He never knew how to quit." She said. Just then, Peter scratched the chalkboard.

(End of flashback)

"You had detention in kindergarten?" Alieta asked. "Wait I didn't say that out loud." Peter said. "We watched your flashback." Fred explained. "My taunts are encouraging you to kill me aren't they?" "Strait right." Peter responded. Then they were all on solid ground. A snap of his fingers was enough to heal his friends and damage Freddy. Peter caught Freddy in a telekinetic chokehold. (Like the way Darth Vader did in the movies.) "This is the end of you." Peter said. But Freddy somehow changed places with him and grabbed Aleita. "Wait I thought you were after Yumi." Odd said. "I was until I realized that Aleita had a purer soul." Freddy said. When he was going to kill Aletia, guess who was there. That's right Peter. "Kill this." Peter said turning himself into fire. Freddy was doomed now. Fire was one of his weaknesses. Then all the warriors became fire. The bravery, the fire was too much. Fred was dead. But Peter turned into his lyoko form (a werewolf demon creature.) and slashed Freddy's corpse.

Peter woke up from the dream and all his friends were out with him. "And an hour to spare." Peter said because they had one hour to go to school. "Let's go." "Hold it Peter. You have some explaining about the magical powers thing." "I will in the next fanfiction."

Then Freddy appeared out of no where. "Or I could show you guys now." Peter said quickly. "Yes, show us now." Jeremie said stuttered. "There's no where to run. And there's nowhere to hide, mortal." Freddy yelled. "Ah, but you forget, you have only physical superpowers in the real world. Here, I'm in control." Peter said cockily. He swung his arm as if he threw something. Freddy flew backwards. Peter lifted the carpet so it hit the ceiling. Then when it fell, he threw it so that Freddy would hit the wall.

"I know this seems lazy, but I'm just going to throw you into a ring of fire." Peter said snapping his fingers. A ring of flames wrapped around Freddy like rope. Peter didn't see it coming, but Freddy broke out of it. Freddy grabbed a shot gun out of his back pocket and tried to shoot Peter, only to grab a conjure a walking stick, kept it standing up, put his arm pit on it and "laid down" on the air. (Based on a classic magic trick.) "I had it!" Freddy yelled putting the barrel to his lips. Before he fired he said. "See you in Hell!" Then he shot himself. He was then engulfed by hellfire. This told the warriors that the Evil is gone. "Well I say we should skip school today." Peter stated. Everyone muttered in agreement. "So are you like…" Alieta stared. Peter interrupted, "Not entirely. And yes I did just read your mind.

"Not entirely what?" Yumi questioned. "Alieta was going to ask if I'm all-powerful. This isn't true however since I do have weaknesses, based on folklore and legends."

"Aren't you going to say them?" Ulrich asked.

Peter grabbed his script. "No it's too long."

"You have too."

"No I don't."

Ulrich shoved Peter. Peter punched Ulrich in the face. Ulrich grabbed a knife and made a straight cut on Peter's chest. Blood flowed before his body began to heal.

Peter looked at his chest, wiped his finger on his chest, and licked the blood off his finger. They went into a huge brawl.

"Oh screw this," Odd yelled. Everyone left as Ulrich and Peter started bashing each other's faces with sledgehammers.


	5. Chapter 5

The cast (Excluding Fred) walked to their seats. "My favorite part of the story making progress Jeremie is the ideas Lyoko498 thought of when the story was over." Peter said. "We know Peter; you say that every 5 seconds." Odd said. "This is my favorite new scene," Ulrich said, "It's actually an alternate version of the beginning, where Fred _does_ go to Kadic."

Clip:

Alieta was sleeping; camera zooms in to head and into her mind. It was Puck exploring the forest like he normally does. The then ran to a tree but fell in a hole near the tree. When he completely fell in the hole he was a boiler room. Puck was gone and Aleita was there. A man stood right in front of her. "I am eternal." The being said. He slashed Aleita's shirt. She screamed and ran a way. She tripped and fell. The pain woke her up. She panted. Aleita grabbed a cross and went back to sleep. That morning Peter grabbed the morning paper. The headlines read **PEOPLE** **ONLY READ HEADLINES.** This was front page. The second page was:** Girl killed two days ago. **"You'd think they'd report that two days ago." Peter said in his head.

End clip

Ulrich then said, "If Lyoko498 kept this scene he'd a made an honest movie based fan fiction." "Here's my favorite that is also Peter's favorite." Yumi said. Peter responded, "This is an alternate ending, instead of Freddy killing himself, I defeat him in a music video reference." Peter said staring the clip.

Clip:

"Glad to be out of there." Odd said brushing himself. "Who'd a thought he try to kill me?" Alieta said. "Not me." Yumi said. "Well Fred's gone." Jeremie said. "Not so fast." A voice said. It was Freddy. He grabbed a shotgun and began to load it. "Don't worry guys. Everyone from 1986 knows Freddy can't stand '80's heavy metal!" Peter said seized a guitar out of nowhere and started to play Dokken's Dream Warriors. Freddy fell backwards holding his head in soreness. Fred eventually burned in hellfire. "And maybe tonight, maybe tonight you'll be gone." Peter said. "Well I say we miss school today."

End clip.

"I heard that song before, it was awesome." Odd said. "I know!" Peter said. "This one is just awesome in my opinion." Odd said "This took place before Peter took us out of the boiler room but after we put his halves together."

Clip:

In the boiler room, they were hiding. Peter shook his head at Odd when Fred came near. Odd used all of his concentration, but he did it. He called upon Spawn. Spawn jumped on top of a heater. When he landed Fred turned around and saw Spawn. "What!?" Freddy said. "Eat my power a$$hole." Spawn said kicking Freddy in the face. "Wow Peter you're right, this is sucky censorship." Spawn said.

End Clip

"Um well… that's it's. Um see you a round folks."

Author note: Sorry all out of ideas. Lyoko498.


End file.
